Timelocked in Aperture
by dean-winchesthairs
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Chell are stuck in Aperture! How will they escape? Does the Doctor turn on Chell to save Rose? Find out in this action packed Portal 2/Doctor Who crossover! Features GlaDos, Chell, Wheatley, the 10th Doctor and Rose.
1. GlaDos

"And welcome to New New New, New New York..." The Doctor paused. "This isn't New New York at all." He had thrown open the TARDIS doors with energetic waves of his arms. Rose shuffled up behind him.

"Looks like some sort of lab, if you ask me. A sort of... abandoned lab, yeah." She pushed past him and stepped onto the mossy floor. The panel groaned under her weight. "This place has been empty for years. You can tell by the types of growth. Look, that one takes about fifty years to grow that big." She pointed to a large vine that had grown around a giant glass tube.

"Very good, Rose!" The Doctor grinned and jumped lightly onto the panel beside her. It creaked, and even moved a bit. "Oops, gotta be careful. This thing could give way at any second."

Rose nodded in agreement. "Oh, what's that?" She jumped down off of the panel and onto a fallen support beam. She walked along it until she got to some kind of white, oblong mass. It looked like an oddly shaped camera. Rose nudged it with her toe.

"Careful, it could be dangerous."

"Oh, hush up. I just kicked it and nothing happened. Rose knelt down beside the thing. The aperture of the camera was closed. She tapped on the glass. Still, nothing happened.

The Doctor, after locking the TARDIS, joined Rose beside the object. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. When he pushed a button, it made a high pitched whirring noise, and a blue light came out of the end. "Hey, this thing is alive. It's just... dormant."

"Hardly looks alive." Rose looked at the back of the object, which, now that she thought about it, resembled a head. "Hey, there's a switch back here."

Before he could stop her, Rose had flipped the switch. The eye began to glow yellow, brighter and brighter. "Rose!" The head had withdrawn itself, and was reattaching itself to another piece of equipment. Rose guessed that that was the body. Suddenly, a feminine, machine-like voice filled the room.

"Oh, hello. Thank you for turning me- Oh great, more humans. I'll just have to use you as test subjects."

"Wait, what? Test subjects?" Rose backed away from the robot. She tripped on the metal beam and into a puddle.

"Yes, test subjects. That's what humans are for, you moron." Suddenly two metal claws descended from the ceiling. One latched onto Rose, the other onto the Doctor. "I'll have to get some long-fall boots on you first. It wouldn't be any fun if you two died before you even got your portal guns." The cranes swiveled over to a pit that had just opened up. "I am GlaDos, by the way." With that, she dropped them into the hole. The last thing Rose saw before falling unconscious was the giant yellow eye.


	2. Long-fall Boots and Chell

When Rose regained consciousness, she was laying in a bed in a hotel room. Or at least it looked like a hotel room. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Oh my god..." Rose gaped at her new feet. Well, they were the same feet, they just had boots on them. Strange boots. The boots were made out of white metal, and had black rods sticking out of the calf. Rose stood. The boots made her at least a foot taller. When she walked, she could feel that the boots were shock-absorbent.

Suddenly, she remembered the Doctor. "Doctor! Doctor?" Rose ran over to the door of the hotel room. She banged on the door. It was no use, that thing was stronger than steel. She sighed and slumped against the wall. How was she ever going to find the Doctor if she was trapped inside a room?

As hours passed, Rose began to feel worse and worse. The situation was bleak. She would die inside this dumb hotel room, alone and in the future. Just when she thought all hope was lost, the room shuddered. Rose stood up. It shuddered again. She walked over to the glowing white window, which was more of a wall than a window. The room shook this time, and violently. Rose almost lost her balance. As she neared the window, she could hear a faint voice coming through it.

"I think this is a docking station. Get ready..." The voice spoke with an English West country accent. It was all too familiar to Rose, and made her think of home. Before she could get too homesick, there was a deafening crash and the room lurched to the side. The wall of glass shattered and bits of glass were sent everywhere. The floor went out as well, and Rose went with it. She flew through the air, into a gap in the wall. She suspected that this had been made by the thing that caused the crashing noise. As she went sailing through the wall, she let out a soft scream. Who wouldn't scream as they were flying through a wall?

Before she knew it, there was a floor beneath her feet. "How did I not die?" Rose examined her boots. "These must be long-fall boots," she murmured. "It's a good thing I had these on for that fall." As she looked at her boots, she noticed that her outfit had changed. Rose was wearing a white tank-top bearing an aperture, and text that read "Aperture Laboratories". She had on orange cargo pants to go with it. It was an okay ensemble.

After looking around a few times, Rose went on her way. She had to be careful not to step on glass windows in the floor. They didn't look very sturdy. Finally she came to a window that took up the entire floor. It had already been smashed through by someone, she noted. There was a scrap of orange fabric caught on a shard of glass.

Rose looked around for a way around the window. There was none. She had no choice but to jump into the room below. "Here goes," she said to herself. Very reluctantly, Rose jumped.

The fall wasn't too bad. Neither was the landing. _I might actually like this_, Rose thought. She walked on.

At last, she came upon a chamber. In the center of the room was a pedestal. On that pedestal was some kind of gun. Rose jumped down and walked up to the pedestal. "I might need a gun," she said, reaching up to grab the weapon. But before she could lay a finger on it, the gun glowed blue. Wire extended from the end of it and attached themselves to Rose's arm. The gun retracted the wires and slid itself onto her arm. Rose's fingers touched a trigger inside the gun, and she pulled. A jet of blue light came out of the end and hit the wall in front of her. A glowing, bluish oval appeared on the wall. It looked as if it were made of some kind of plasma.

Rose examined the gun more closely. At the base of the gun, there were two slots. One of them had a glowing blue dot above it, and she saw a cartridge was in the slot. The other slot had an orange dot above it, and was not glowing. That cartridge was empty. "Looks like I'll need to find the other cartridge," she murmured. Rose looked around the room. Nothing that looked like a cartridge. It was probably in another chamber.?

As she made to leave the room through a hole in the wall, a noise behind her made her pause. Rose turned on her heel. "Hello?" Nothing caught her eye immediately. Then, she saw something glowing and blue in the shadows. Below that, she saw a silhouette. A muffled voice came out of the glowing circle.

"Sh, sh, keep quiet. I think she saw us. Shhh!"

Rose smiled. "Yeah, I did see you. It's okay though, I don't bite." She moved toward the figure in the shadows. "Come on out, then. Don't be scared." She saw the shadow move forward slightly. "Yeah, yeah, that's it, come on."

The figure finally moved close enough that Rose could make out a face. It was a young Latino woman. She was wearing an outfit similar to Rose's and also had a gun attached to her arm. The blue circle in the background whirred forward. It was attached to a railing.

"No, nope, come on. We're on a tight schedule here!" The blue circle had turned into a core of some kind. A core with a conscience.

"What's there to be busy with?" Rose asked. She gestured at the chamber. "There's nothing to worry about. Alright, now tell me about yourselves. You, what's your name?" She looked at the girl. The girl looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. Rose shrugged. "Okay then. What about you?" She looked up at the core.

"Oh, um, I'm... Wheatley. And according to my records, that is Chell. That girl right there, she's Chell."

"Chell? That's a South American name, isn't it?" Rose looked back at Chell. The girl had a substantial figure; strong arms and legs. Rose guessed that Chell had been here for a while. Either that, or she worked out. "Oh, um, I'm looking for my friend... The Doctor. He's tallish, with brown hair, wears a suit... You haven't seen him, have you?"

Wheatley's glowing blue eye rolled back into its socket, like he was trying to remember something. "Uh... Nope. Haven't seen him. Sorry. Look, we've really got to go now, Chell has to defeat GlaDos and all that. No time to waste!"

"GlaDos? You mean that big, ugly robot up there? She's the reason I'm in this mess."

"She's... She's awake? Oh no. No no no no no. This is not good. Not good at all." Wheatley moved back and forth on the track. He was very worried. "Okay, um, this changes everything. We're going to have to take a different approach. I'm going to have to rethink my strategy. Thanks for waking her up, you stupid human! No, I take that back. You're not stupid. Um, okay. Look, how about you two stay here while I go do something. Don't move. Stay. Good. I'll be back." Wheatley rolled away into the conjoining chamber, leaving Chell and Rose alone.

Rose frowned. "I'm not staying here, I'm finding the Doctor." She turned back to Chell. "You with me?" Chell jumped in response. "I'll take that as a yes." As they walked, she pointed to the empty slot in her gun. "This thing... This, um, portal gun... It's missing a cartridge. D'you know where I can find one?"

Chell extended her arm to show Rose her portal gun. She pointed to the slots, both of which had cartridges.

"Yeah, that thing. So can you help me?"

Chell jumped again, and started running down the path. She jumped through a door that was jammed open, into a chamber. This one was different. It wasn't in ruins, it was stark white. Or at least, most of the panels were. Some parts of the floor and walls had black tiles. In the center of the room was a pedestal. On it was a cartridge that was glowing orange.

"Perfect!" Rose took the cartridge and jammed it into the slot. The orange dot began to glow. No sooner than she had done that, then GlaDos' voice filled the chamber.

"It was a trap. You walked right into my trap. Just like that other human and the core. Now you get to test, and probably die." The chamber echoed the last of GlaDos' words. Rose grimaced.

"Oh well, we can just go back through that-" She had turned to face the door, only to find that it had closed on them. She and Chell were stuck.

Chell pointed across the room to a door. It was closed, unfortunately.

"Okay, but how are we going to open it?" Chell pointed again, towards a red button on the floor. Rose went over to it and stepped on it. The door opened, but as soon as she dismounted, it closed again. "How do we get it to stay open?"

Chell walked to the right side of the room and fired a blue portal at the wall. Then she fired an orange portal upwards, at a platform that Rose had not seen. Chell walked through the blue portal and reappeared on the platform. She pressed a smaller red button that was up there. Suddenly, a cube fell out of a tube that descended from the ceiling. Chell jumped off the platform and picked up the cube using her portal gun. A plasma beam had formed between two rods on the gun, and that was holding up the cube.

Rose gaped as Chell dropped the cube on the red button. The door opened. "Wow... You'll have to help me out, Chell. I'm new at this stuff. I don't really understand the portals..." She followed Chell through the door. As they left the chamber, they passed through a sort of blue barrier. A cold wave went throughout Rose, and she shuddered. "What was that all about?" she asked Chell.

Chell jumped. "That's all you ever do, jump." Rose followed Chell down a flight of stairs and into a glass tube. GlaDos' voice filled the tube as Rose felt the elevator move upwards.

"You did better than I expected. This next test is probably too advanced for you. Oh, and this time there will be turrets."

Chell jumped in response to that. She had a look of anger on her face.

"What are turrets? Why do you look so frustrated?"

Chell looked at Rose sympathetically. She looked like she was going to open her mouth, but instead she jumped.

"Alright, I'll try and remember you can't talk." Rose sighed. "If I die, and you survive... Tell the Doctor... Tell him..." She looked down at her feet. "Tell him this." Rose leaned over and whispered something in Chell's ear. "If you somehow find a way to speak, tell him that. Okay?"

Chell jumped.

"Thank you."


	3. Turrets

Rose and Chell were greeted by a red beam shining across the room. It was coming from a door. "What's that?" Rose asked. She started walking toward it. Chell held her back. "What? What is it?"

Chell stuck her leg out into the beam. "_There you are!_" came an electronic voice. She moved her leg just was bullets came flying toward them. "_Target lost._" Rose gaped at the beam.

"Was that a turret, or whatever she called it?" Chell jumped. "Oh my God... How are we going to get past that thing?" Chell jumped. She moved towards the door into the next room, where the turret was waiting. "Don't go in there!" Chell didn't. She crouched behind the wall. She aimed her portal gun at the ceiling of the next room. She shot a blue portal directly above the turret. Then she shot an orange portal underneath it. The thing fell through the portal.

"AaaAaah!" It fell in a continuous loop as bullets flew. Finally one of its own bullets knocked it to the floor. "Shutting down." The turret's red eye stopped glowing, and its guns retracted.

"Is it dead?" Rose fearlessly went up to the little robot. It was actually kind of cute when it wasn't trying to kill you. She kicked it. Yes, it was dead. She turned back to Chell. "How long have you been here? Obviously a while, since you know how to get rid of these things."

Chell jumped. Rose's shoulders sagged. She wished that Chell could talk. Lack of communication was definitely slowing them down. Suddenly, a red beam flashed on Rose's chest. Before she could register what was happening Chell pushed her to the side, safely behind a wall. Rose felt a warm sticky liquid on her hand. She wasn't bleeding... "Oh my god! Are you okay?" She reached out and put a hand on the wound on Chell's arm. A bullet had grazed the strange girl's upper right arm. Chell looked pained, and slumped against the wall. "We need the Doctor. Oh, why do we always have to get separated? Doctor, Doctor!" There was no answer. Rose had expected as much. Biting her lip, she tore a strip off of her pant leg and tied it around Chell's arm to staunch the blood flow. "That ought to hold you through 'til we get out of here... If we can get out of here. Based on what I saw, it's going to be hard to kill those other things." Rose peeked around the corner into the larger room. There were three turrets, watching and waiting. "I can probably handle the first two on my own, but the third one, it's on those funny tiles that don't let you shoot portals on them. Chell crawled over beside Rose, and pointed to a cube sitting in the corner of the large room.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Rose and Chell immediately ducked back at the sound of the turret's voice. Rose didn't want any more injuries. "Okay, so obviously you want me to get that cube, but what for?" As she pondered this Rose easily got rid of the first two turrets. The last one, however, wasn't giving in. Rose pursed her lips and shot a portal on the wall next to them, and then underneath the cube. She heard a metal thump behind her. "What now?" she asked, turning to Chell.

Chell rose, and very slowly shot a portal over the head of the final turret. She then turned to the cube and picked it up. She carried it back to the portal, where Rose could see the turret on the other side. Chell dropped the cube through the portal. Rose saw it strike the turret, and she heard it screaming and heard the bullets flying around the room. "Glad we got that taken care of. Now let's find the Doctor." As she said this the door in the larger room opened. It was the elevator. "Is there any way we can bypass the elevator, like any secret tunnels or anything?"

Chell shook her head and jumped.

"That's what I was afraid of."


End file.
